What's At Stake
by soulmates2000
Summary: A tragic accident will affect everyone. The carnage will cause deep ripples for everyone. Who will blame each other? Who will come together and find courage?
1. Collision

Adrian pulled up in front of Amy Juergens house with Amy's boyfriend Ben sitting in the backseat. Amy came around the side of the house. She looked as if she had been crying. Amy walked briskley toward the red convertible. When Amy reached the car she opened the door and slipped into the backseat next to Ben.

Adrian felt sad Amy had to make this decision. She hoped no girl would have to. But Adrian believed it was her final decision. Adrian looked back at Ben and Amy. Ben pulled Amy's hand into his own.

"Amy you dont have to do this. I will take care of you and the baby. I will marru you because I love you." Ben said with a deep voice.

"Ben your not the father its not your responsibility. And Ricky isnt going to step up. And i cant do this. This is the only choice I have and I am done talking about this." Amy said with tears in her eyes.

Adrian started the car and began the short drive to the clinic with Ben and Amy. Amy had made the decision to end her pregnancy. The father happened to be Adrians boyfriend Ricky. Ricky didnt seem to shoulder much responsibility, at least not yet. Maybe that would have changed. But 15 year old Amy Juergens had made her decision. She had made up her mind that she couldnt have a baby, she just couldnt. At said it almost as if she was trying to convince herself.

Adrian stopped at the red light and waited for it to turn green. All of a sudden a semi came up behind them. Adrian looked in her mirror for just a second and all of a sudden felt the car moving forward and then another car struck her side of the vehicle. Then everything went black.

Adrian came to. Her head was throbbing. She could feel something wet coming from her head. She looked around for Amy. She was still in the car or what was left of her car. But Ben was no where to be found. Adrian heard sirens in the distance.

"Amy! Amy can you hear me we have to get out of here." Adrian started screaming.

Amy moaned and she looked up. "My legs. So much pain. Adrian..." Amy said barely above a whisper. And then she blacked out again.

Adrian tried to pull herself out of the car but her legs were pinned in what was left of the mangled car. Then all of a sudden there was paramedics and cops and firefighters. Next thing Adrian knew they were grabbing the jaws of life to cut through the crumpled car that had pinned her and Amy in the car.

Adrian still couldn't find Ben. All of a sudden Adrian was being taken out of the car. The pain was so unbearable as they lifted her to a waiting stretcher. Then she caught a glimpse of Ben. His body was covered with debris as they dug him out. He was unconscious.

Then Adrian saw them get Amy out of the car. She was so small and frail looking. Adrian only hoped they would all survive this. Then she fell to a world of darkness as they got her secured on the stretcher.


	2. Impact

Adrian was in the hospital hooked up to several machines. She came to but she couldnt speak. She had a tube down her throat. She was able to see a nurse call button near her which she pushed. A nurse came in quickly and then a second and after a few more seconds a doctor.

" Hello Adrian. I am Dr. Reinhard. I want to check you over and ask you a few questions." the doctor said to Adrian.

He asked Adrian several questions which she passed and did a thorough exam. Dr. Reinhard shook his head satisfied with the progress Adrian had made.

"You have come through quite nicely considering all the odds against you. You will need to stay here for a while. We had to do emergency surgery for internal hemmorage. But you are doing very well. Your wrist is fractures but it should heal nicely." Dr. Reinhard said as he finished some notes in her chart.

"What happened to Amy and Ben are they alright?" Adrian said in panic.

Dr. Reinhard cleared his throat and began difficult news. "Amy is in critical condition. she suffered a severe blow to her head that caused bleeding. The pressure and bleeding have stopped but no one knows yet what the long term effects it will possibly have on her. Both of her legs are broken as well as her arm but she is stable." Dr. Reinhard said knowing this was a terrible thing to have to hear for Adrian.

"What about the baby?" Adrian asked.

"The baby is doing well. No signs of stress." he replied. "But your friend Ben. He survived being thrown from the car. The impact however caused severe internal hemmorages. He is very critical. And he suffered a spinal cord injury."

"But he will walk again after a surgery, or therapy right?" Adrian said in a panic.

"Unfortunately the injury is permanent. Ben will never walk again" Dr. Reinhard said with deep sadness in his voice.

"No thats not fair. They all have to be ok. Promise me you wont let them die?" Adrian said as she hung onto his coat.

"I and everyone here will do everything that medicine allows us to do. I promise you Adrian." Dr. Reinhard said as he squeezed her hand.


End file.
